Anya Gage
Anya Gage is the 27 year old heroine of the book Knight. She's a lapsed Catholic, with a background that is half Russian and half Irish. Originally she drove a blue Corolla with rosary beads and St. Christopher's medal hanging from rearview mirror, but now she drives two-seater black Mercedes. When Knight begins, she's works as a file clerk in a medical office, but by the end she's quit her job and opened a spa on the same block as Slade. Her parents were murdered by David Watson in a carjacking when she was seven. She was then sent to live with her alcoholic, abusive aunt. She moved out as soon as she could. She is a hard worker, loyal, and a submissive. She whispers a lot and is a good cook. Her grandmother grew up in st petersburg when it was called leningrad. Description : "I had good hair. Even Sandrine said she wished she had my hair and her hair was amazing. I also had a lot of it. It was long, past my bra strap at the back. It was shiny even when I didn’t use shine-inducing products. A deep, rich, glossy brunette. I also lucked out in the skin department. When I was younger, around that time of month, I might get a blemish or two but this stopped in my early twenties. My skin also had the uncanny ability to look good in a rosy, creamy pale way in the winter but I tanned relatively easily in the summer. And even I liked my eyes. This was because they were my Dad’s and my Mom always used to look in my eyes, smile her sweet smile, and whisper to me in her sing-song way, “When Irish eyes are smiling…” My Dad was Irish and even though neither of them had been to Ireland, both declared with grave authority that the Irish had the most beautiful eyes in the world. And Mom put Dad and my eyes forward as proof and she did this repeatedly. I couldn’t see them very well in my reflection in the window but I knew they were a light gray with a very thin ring of midnight blue at the edge of the iris. They were set well in my face and with Mom giving me her dark, long lashes and dark, arched brows, even I had to admit my eyes were striking. I was five seven. I had tits and ass and a slightly rounded tummy that even though I tried to run as often as I could, did ab crunches and stability ball crunches not to mention regular pushups and other stuff , that roundness didn’t go away. My midriff was lean, my waist tiny, I had decent arms, not as toned as Sandrine but they weren’t flabby but that round in my belly always got to me. Vivica told me I worked it, it looked good on me, men totally dug it, especially as it came with my little waist, big ass and breasts. She also told me I’d learn that as time went on and get over hating it. But that had yet to happen."'' - Ashley, Kristen (2012-04-07). Knight (The Unfinished Hero Series) (Kindle Locations 2047-2063).'' Relationships *Significant Other: Knight Sebring *Children: Kat Sebring and Kasha Sebring *Mother: Ekaterina Gage *Best Friends: Vivica Banks and Sandrine Books *Knight *Creed *Raid Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Heroes Series Category:Rock Chicks Category:Romantic Leads